


Granica

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Z "Przyjaciółmi" za pan brat [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: brak bety, inspirowane s01e15 "Przyjaciół"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Castiel nie wie, że nie należy przekraczać pewnych granic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.  
> Kolejne twór inspirowany sceną z "Przyjaciół".

— Dean, dlaczego w porno ludzie tak dziwnie mówią? — spytał Castiel pewnego popołudnia. 

— Co? — Dean spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

— Dlaczego w porno tak dziwnie mówią?

— Cas, po pierwsze: nie pyta się o takie rzeczy. Po drugie: to się nazywa świntuszenie. I nie wracajmy do tego nigdy więcej.

— Dean, nauczysz mnie świntuszyć?

Winchester patrzył na Castiela naprawdę bardzo, bardzo długo.

— Proszę — powiedział anioł.

Dean westchnął. 

— Dobra, ale nigdy nikomu o tym ani słowa.

Kiedy pięć minut później do pokoju wszedł Sam, Dean urwał w pół zdania i powiedział:

— Nie uwierzysz, zabawna sprawa…

— Od początku trzymałem kciuki za wasz comming out.

 


End file.
